


Sweet Songs of Youth

by ashangel101010



Series: Imperialistic House of Prayer [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Father, Armitage has a non-binary moth child, But Kylo is Kylo, For reasons, Gen, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo could've made it with a Goddess, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Other, Scarred Armitage Hux, Tattooed Armitage Hux, The moth child is named Sheeva, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Kylo communes with Yun-Shuno, while Armitage becomes a father.





	Sweet Songs of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Sweet Songs of Youth

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Loved by the Sun by Tangerine Dream feat. Jon Anderson

*

_“I've seen the mystics play there;_

_Once or twice, but I knew they had a reason._

_Enchantment plays its cards all right,_

_Hand in hand with the workings of the seasons.”_

They have finally developed ears to hear their Creator’s voice. Before, all they could make out of their Creator is through His vibrancy outside of the sac, the mini-quakes that His touch brought them.

They could feel their Creator’s emotions through His touches.

And, now, they are blessed to hear His voice.

They are happy.

_“Legends can be now and forever,_

_Teaching us to love for goodness sake._

_Legends can be now and forever_

_Loved by the sun, loved by the sun_

_Loved.”_

*

Kylo is luxuriating in his bubble bath. He’s scrubbing out the last of the yellow hair-dye from his head. His nails scrape hard on his tender scalp, leaving small welts in his wake. The welts tingle with much-desired pain.

 _“Pain is of the Dark Side, my Apprentince, embrace it and turn it into strength.”_ It was one of his Master’s earliest lessons in keeping the Light at bay. _Because Master never really wanted it to be gone, just controlled. I am the only one with the potential of controlling both the Light and the Dark. But I cannot let myself be overwhelmed with the Light!_

And he tasted more and more of the Light on Armitage’s lips.

 _Force, Force! Passion breeds Darkness, and I felt his passion through those kisses! But why was Light there? It should be Dark! Every passionate kiss I’ve ever had, had some shred of Darkness in them. Even from Force-nulls. But why is it so different with Armitage?_ Now, the pain has turned from stinging to throbbing. He pulls his hands away from his head.

His nails are speckled with fresh blood.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

He raises his head up, intending to look where he put his hand-brush last, but jerks violently to the back wall of his tub at what he sees.

He sees Armitage on the other side of the tub. His Light lips leer at him.

*

_“Two and two go so close together,_

_Whether there is hope that is torn apart,_

_In the words of all that's singing,_

_Hand in hand, the beginning is at the start.”_

They cannot see their Creator, but they can feel something _not darkness_ press onto their closed lids.

There is a word. They know there is a word for _not darkness_.

_“Legends can be now and forever,_

_Teaching us to reach for goodness sake._

_Legends can be now and forever_

_Loved by the sun_

_Loved by the sun_

_Loved.”_

*

“A-A-Armitage!?” Kylo squeaks like his voice was cracking for the first time.

Armitage lays back on his side of the tub and drapes his arms on the sides of the rim. Kylo is reminded of a nexu lounging around in his territory, waiting for his prey to come to him. He’s dressed exactly like the statue at the Temple.

And he’s bone-dry.

“How are you dry? You’re in a tub with me! I’M NAKED!!” Armitage chuckles like Kylo is scrambling to cover himself with his hands. Even though Kylo is not. However, he is covering his left breast with both his hands because he doesn’t want Armitage to see his scar.

“I’m a Goddess; I’m allowed to be as _dry_ or as _wet_ as I desire.” He can hear the way Armitage practically purrs those two words. He feels his cheeks heat up a bit.

“O-O-Okay….why are you in my bathtub and dressed like Yun-Shuno?” _Huh, I actually remembered the Goddess’s name._ Yet, Kylo is not certain he pronounced Her name correctly.

“Because I am Yun-Shuno.”

“What?” _What!?_

“We are one in the same.” Armitage’s lips curl even further and reveal the tops of his slightly crooked teeth.

“I don’t understand. I’m pretty certain Armitage gets n-naked and wet like everyone else.” _Oh Force, the Force really did tear my mind in two and now reality has merged with my fantasies!_ Kylo theorizes.

“I do, but I don’t feel like doing so tonight.” Kylo expects Armitage to shrug like he’s joking, but he’s just met with a slight tilt of his head.

“…………Why are you here?” _I probably should be asking if I’m dead or not._ He realizes.

“I am here,” Armitage leans forwards and whispers, “to **_forgive you_**.”

*

_“Who sings of all of love's eternity,_

_Whose shines so bright,_

_In all the songs of love's unending spells.”_

They feel hungry. They know this whenever they hear strange sounds from the lower part of the body. They have to let their Creator know, so they can be fed. They think hard and loud so their Creator can hear them.

Their Creator stops singing.

They feel their sac shift to allow the cord in. The cord is what feeds them; it is longer than their entire body and slithers to them for it lacks limbs.

They open their mouth and lets the cord in. Their food is like what makes up the inside of their sac, but runnier and sharper in taste.

When they are done, they bite onto the cord as hard as they can to let Creator know they are full. The cord slithers out of their mouth and returns to their Creator.

Soon, they will leave the sac and be with their Creator just like the cord.

Soon, they will learn what _un-darkness_ is.

_“Only lightning strikes all that's evil,_

_Teaching us to love for goodness sake._

_Hear the music of love eternal,_

_Teaching us to reach for goodness sake._

_Legends can be now and forever,_

_Teaching us to love for goodness sake.”_

*

“……….For what?” _For not understanding you? For inwardly bitching about your bizarre fashion choices? For all of those times I fantasized you cuckolding me with myself and then masturbating to it afterwards?_ Kylo draws a blank.

“Not for any of _that_. You don’t need forgiveness for _that_.” Armitage moves away from his side of the tub without making the water ripple. The water is as still as the Temple.

“But not as red. On that night. Or on fire.” Kylo’s heart beats harder than it ever has. “No, it is like on that night. Your mind was cold and dead, while your heart was alive and raging. Unlike the hearts of all those Padawans. I think maybe two Padawans survived.”

“I……I…” Kylo shrinks back. Armitage inches closer. _No, this is Yun-Shuno. Armitage knows nothing about this. This is the doing of the Goddess wearing Armitage’s skin!_

“We are one in the same.” Yun-Shuno gently reminds him with Armitage’s voice. Kylo feels something hot snapping at his mind. Like burns from a lightsaber.

“No…….no.” Yun-Shuno comes even closer, only centimeters from him.

“Don’t deny me. You know I am true.” Those mismatched hands take his face and makes him look at Her. He sees thousands of eyes, blue, green, and black.

“……..How do I get forgiveness?” Kylo whispers brokenly. The snapping has turned into searing; he feels his mind being burned alive by the fires of Mustafar.

“Touch me.” The Pardoner commands.

Kylo reaches out and cups Her face for a heartbeat. His hands slide downwards and touches Her Light, soft neck. He loves how soft it is and gives it a squeeze. There is Darkness in his hands.

He squeezes harder, makes the Darkness mingle with the Light. But once he stops squeezing, the Light returns.

So he doesn’t stop squeezing.

He squeezes.

And squeezes.

And squeezes.

And—

Yun-Shuno lies on the bottom of his bathtub. As dead as his grandmother.

_Sweet songs of youth, the wise, the meeting of all wisdom._

*

The sac shakes violently, and they almost feared that their little body will be broken from the shaking.

_It is time._

They hear their Creator, but it is not the song he would say. They hear him, but it is without ears. They hear him with their mind.

The sac bursts open, and they feel themselves fall.

And falling.

Their Creator catches them.

They open their eyes and see their Creator’s mismatched hands.

They look up and see _light_ haloing their Creator’s face. Their Creator smiles lovingly at them.

“Welcome to the universe, Sheeva.”

And Sheeva lets out their first cry.

_To believe in the good in Man._

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- No links this time. 
> 
> Wow, this was originally intended to be way, way more sexual in the Kylo parts. But I just couldn’t write it and went more………existential. 
> 
> And Armitage has a kid now that’s just like him: partly mutated and loved. 
> 
> Next time: Sheeva’s first outing.


End file.
